


Game Night

by Helsanon



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Beer, Card Games, Challenges, Disney, Disney Movies, Disney Parody, F/M, Friendship, Frozen (Disney Movies) References, Fun, Helsa Week (Disney), Humor, Iceburns Week (Disney), Movie: Frozen (2013), Romance, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helsanon/pseuds/Helsanon
Summary: (Modern AU) Anna bought a new card game and wants to play with her family in a comfy game night. Elsa's forgetfulness brings forth an unexpected player to the party.[Anna, Kristoff] [Hans, Elsa]; Helsa, Iceburns Kristanna
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Hans (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: ❄❄❄





	Game Night

**Game Night**

(Modern AU)

“Look, guys! New game!”

Anna was excited by the new game she bought - _Cards Against Humanity_. A friend of hers spoke about it at the university and the strawberry blonde couldn’t resist getting a copy! Of course, she would debut the game with her sister Elsa – a girl some years older and much more introspective than the bubbly and outgoing Anna. Likewise, she wouldn’t count out Kristoff (Anna’s boyfriend), who usually was into her games; Olaf, their talking snowman, was also an auto-include.

All of them were sitting around the living room’s ground table, watching Anna quickly opening the box and the cards’ containers. Each one picked a bunch of cards and started reading them.

“’ Raptor attacks.’ What the?” Kristoff was pretty bewildered by the confusing randomness of the cards.

“’ A salty surprise.’ Hmm just like that time Anna prepared popcorn!” exclaimed Olaf.

“’ Your weird brother.’ Ha! I might read it as ‘sister’ instead!” said Anna while lightly elbowing Elsa.

“Me time.’ Hmm, this seems like my type of card.” Elsa commented. Her face blushed after reading some other cards’ contents she didn’t dare to speak out loud. 

“Anna! This game is too dirty.”

“Dirty? But it is brand new!” Olaf tried to spot any grime on the cards, to no avail.

“Come on, sis! It’s just some _innocent_ fun.” Said Anna with a devilish grin.

Noticing his girlfriend’s tone, Kristoff jumped straight up and went to the refrigerator; he came back with two six-packs he bought earlier that day. It was a hard-to-come-by Norwegian brand he cherished a lot. Elsa was more of a wine drinker and didn’t even touch the beer, while Anna had fewer compunctions and grabbed a can for herself. Olaf never cared about such smelly beverages and contented himself with some cold water.

“Oh no, my battery’s down.”

“Were you waiting for something important, Elsa?” questioned Kristoff.

“I think so, but I was so busy today I forgot if I was.”

“If it is important, it will show up sooner or later. So, let’s start?” Anna brushed off her sister’s concerns, more focused on playing the game.

“Did you already read the rules, Anna?” said Olaf inquisitively.

“Eeeh… oops, I didn’t!”

“Ok, while you guys figure out the rules, I’ll check my notebook for messages.” Elsa left the room and started to climb up the stairs to her room when the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it.”

Elsa opened the door and was greeted by a tall, red-haired man she knew from one of her classes. He had such _ridiculous_ sideburns.

“Hello, Elsa. How are you?” He waved at her and sported a subtle smile.

“Oh, hello Hans. I wasn’t expecting you...” She returned the smile but was a bit confused by his appearance there. She was still grabbing the door handle after opening the door.

“You don’t? You told me you had the files from Professor Weselton. I wouldn’t have bothered you at this hour, but my internet is _kaput_ and you didn’t answer my messages.”

“Ah, yes. Sorry about that – I was so focused on other stuff today that I forgot to check my phone’s battery.” She was clearly embarrassed by that, evading Hans’s eyes. “Didn’t the other students…?”

“Elsa, it’s Friday night! All of them went out and are getting drunk. I really need to get a good score with Weselton or I’d be there, too. Also, I know you are his best student and write down everything.”

She looked alive a bit more with his compliment, but could see through his words and became serious.

“Hans, flattery won’t take you anywhere far. You need the files, right? Give me your pen drive and I’ll copy them for you.”

He put his hands up in surrender. “Hey, hey! Just business, no problem. Here it is.” He gave her his pen drive. “Will you invite me in or…?”

“Hey Elsa, who’s there?” Anna asked from the living room.

“It’s that Danish guy from my Project Managing class.”

“Ugh, him? Send him away!”

“You jinxed it, Anna! Hehe.” Kristoff pointed at her with the same hand he was holding a beer can. Anna showed him her tongue, displeased by her own bad luck.

“Anna, you shouldn’t say that to other people!” Olaf nagged at her, while happily waving at the newcomer. “Hello, I’m Olaf! What’s your name?”

Hans looked at the talking snowman and waved back, now with an exaggerated happy face “I’m Hans!”. Elsa planted her face on her palms, Anna rolled her eyes and Kristoff just gave him an ironic angry look.

Without saying a word, the older sister went to her room but left the door open.

Hans decided to enter the house, but kept himself near the door and looking at the furniture. The three folks on the table watched him.

“Couldn’t you come tomorrow, Hans? Today was so good and you blemished it.” Anna scolded him, looking annoyed.

“I’m sorry, Anna. But I have an important test in two days and I need those files sooner than later.”

“You’re lucky Elsa is a nice girl, or you’d be toast!” She responded.

“Anna, why don’t you like Hans?” asked Olaf.

“We… had a thing back in her freshman days. Didn’t work out, though.” Hans replied with a smirk.

Anna became redder than her hair at that and sprung up, ready to throw a beer can at him. Kristoff held her back, trying to calm her down.

“Of course, it didn’t work out! You were and still are a disgusting person, Hans!”

“Hans, perhaps you should wait outside…?” Kristoff suggested.

“You might be right, Mr.…?”

“Kristoff. I’m her boyfriend.” The big, blond guy hugged Anna and that had the desired effect of reducing her anger – just by a bit. Olaf was pretty concerned by that, as he never saw Anna act like that before and looked back and forth at her and Hans.

“Pleased to meet you, Mr. Kristoff. Hope you treat her better than I did.” Saying that, he turned 180 degrees and walked back to the door, leaving the house and waited for Elsa by the sidewalk.

Anna’s expression went from fuming to perplexed – she looked at Olaf and both didn’t know what to say. Kristoff released Anna and gave her another beer can.

Elsa finally came down from her room and went to the door, giving Hans his pen drive back.

“Here it is. Sorry about the delay – my computer took its sweet time to recognize your pen drive.”

“No worries! It’s pretty old. I need to buy a new one anyway.”

Elsa looked at Hans and, having heard a bit of the earlier discussion, put up a serious pose and crossed her arms.

“It seems you still make my sister mad. Please, stop that.”

“I try, but she makes it too easy!”

“ _Riiight_. Good night, Hans.”

“Good night, Elsa.”

Hans started to go back to his car but stopped after a few steps. He looked back at Elsa, who was still observing him.

“Hey, I couldn’t help but notice that you guys are playing _Cards Against Humanity_.” He then grinned and raised the tone of his voice. “Tell your sister I’m unbeatable at that game!” and blinked at the platinum blonde girl.

His challenge didn’t take too long to be answered.

“WHAT?! I’ll show him who’s unbeatable. Elsa! Bring that Danish good-for-nothing here, right now!”

Elsa’s expression was one of absolute shock and she uncrossed her arms. Hans walked back and stopped beside her.

“Told you.”

Elsa entered her home, followed by Hans. She waved him to a spot near Olaf (and opposite to Anna), while she closed the door and sat between Hans and Kristoff.

“ _Hmpf_. You’re about to be DESTROYED, _sideburns_! Ha!” Anna did some rap moves with her arms, almost knocking out Olaf. “Sorry, Olaf!”

“I look forward to that, Anna.”

“Please.” said Elsa. “Let’s all just have a fun game night, okay?”

“Yes, game night! Wo-hoo!” Olaf’s excitement was contagious and they all quickly drew their 10 white cards each. Kristoff decided to start the game properly.

“Ok, who… most recently _pooped_?”

“What’s ‘pooped’”? Olaf questioned. Everyone looked at each other, not knowing how to answer that; Elsa broke the silence.

“It’s the final process of digestion, Olaf. You know, when you… _we_ eat something, our bodies transform the food into stuff. We don’t use everything there it is in the food, so the rest we have to… throw away. That’s poop.”

“Elsa, only you can make poop boring.” Anna told her sister, and added: “I bet Hans did, as he IS a turd!”

“Very grown-up of you, _Berrie_.”

“You don’t get to call me that anymore!”

“It was me.” Kristoff said, defusing the situation. “Also, Anna: _Berrie_?” He barely hid his smile.

“Shut up.” She crossed her arms, miffed.

“So, Kristoff: please, read the black card.” Elsa tried to control the situation once again.

“Ha! I’m not just Kristoff now; I’m the _Card Czar_ now.” Kristoff grinned at everyone, reveling in the title’s theoretical power.

“’ What is Batman’s guilty pleasure?’” 

Kristoff read the black card he picked up from the pile. As he was the Card Czar of the turn, he couldn’t play white cards and waited in anticipation of what his friends (and the new guy) would play for that card. The other four chose their cards and put them face down on the table. Kristoff shuffled the cards and then started reading one by one:

“’ Leprosy.’”. “’ The Pope.’”. “’ Incest.’”. “’ Seven dead and three in critical condition.’”.

Anna burst in laughter at each one, with Kristoff not holding back and joining the cacophony. Elsa was so red Hans thought she was sick; speaking of him, he let some laughter escape his mouth from the cards’ reading. The only one not laughing at all was Olaf.

“I literally don’t know the first three things and the last one is so terrible! Why Batman – and who’s Batman? – would have guilty pleasure on dead people?!?”

At such a comment, everyone returned to reality.

“Awkwaaard…” said Anna.

“W-Well, let’s go with it. I’ll vote on… hehe… The Pope!”

“Aww, that wasn’t mine!” Olaf protested.

Elsa sighed, relieved that the round ended. “It’s mine… but, the context! Oh, my…”

Hans lightly patted her back. “It’s the spirit of the game. Might as well roll on with it! Hey Kristoff, might I have one of that fancy beer?”

Kristoff passed a can to the Danish guy. Olaf produced a notepad and a pen, writing down that Elsa had 1 point.

“Elsa, it’s you. Draw a black card! And you, creep… _Hans_ off!” Anna was glaring at Hans, noticing his improper touching of her sister. Hans slowly moved his hand back to his lap, never breaking sight of Elsa.

“’ What’s that smell?’”

Elsa read the card she drew and waited. She knew the others would certainly choose something awful… except Olaf. But it dawned on her Olaf was too naive for that game.

Again, the others chose their cards and passed to Elsa. She read each one, after shuffling them:

“’ How amazing it is to be on mushrooms.’”. “’ Spirit Airlines.’”. “’ Wet dreams.’”. “’ Seeing what happens when you lock people in a room with hungry seagulls.’”.

The moment she read the third card, Elsa mustered all she could to not drop it and run straight to the garden for air. As usual, Anna and Kristoff laughed a lot, Hans a bit less and Olaf was completely blank.

“What is so funny? These cards barely make any sense!” The snowman wasn’t enjoying much there.

“Olaf, this game is more for people with certain… _experiences_ in life. Perhaps I can help you with something more fun?” Hans handed him his telephone, already loading a simple racing game.

“Ooh, thanks, Hans! Have fun with your card game!” Olaf ran to the couch and started playing the mobile game. The three Norwegians finally recomposed themselves and Elsa cast her vote.

“I must go with… wet dreams. Yuck.”

“Ha! Team _Card Czar_ gets the point! And the title back!”

“’I got 99 problems, but __________ ain’t one.’”

Kristoff read the black card and the other 3 players followed the drill. Kristoff read their cards.

“’ A good, strong gorilla.’”. “’ Fear itself.’”. “’ A salad for men that’s made of metal.’”.

“Finally, some well-adjusted cards!” Elsa exclaimed, raising her hands up to the air.

“Naw, these cards are quite boring, sis.”

“I must agree with the red, Elsa. Meh.” Hans added.

“I think the gorilla one is the closest to being funny.”

“HA! Anna gets the point!” She made finger guns at Hans.

“Beginner’s luck.” He smirked at her.

“’ Why can’t I sleep at night?’”

Anna read the black card and the others chose their cards.

“’ Ronald Reagan.’”. “’ Shutting up so I can watch the game.’”. “’ Many bats.’”.

“Ooh, that one would’ve matched well with Batman!” exclaimed Elsa.

“Elsa, how can you be so dorky?” Anna grinned at her. “But the bat card is the coolest one here. After all, who’s Ronald Reagan? And the other card makes no sense!”

Elsa finally showed confidence and smiled, looking evilly at each one on the table.

“I have 2 points. Good luck catching up.”

“’ Why I am sticky?’ Oh, no…”

Elsa read the black card and her shyness returned, albeit at a lesser level. Hans gave her a beer.

“Drink this. It’ll help you to ease a bit.”

“Uuh… Not really my kind of drink.”

“C’mon, sis!” Anna raised her can alongside Kristoff.

“Ok, perhaps one won’t do too much damage…” The older sister opened one of the cans and slowly sipped it; she felt a bit revolted at the taste, but after the fifth gulp she got used to it.

“’ Heartwarming Orphans’.”. “’ Soup that is too hot’.”. “’’ Farting and walking away.”.

The cards were read and Elsa was horrified at the first one, but the last one finally broke her and she emitted a burst of hearty laughter – one her sister hadn’t heard for a long time.

“There you go! I missed that Elsa!” Anna jumped and hugged her sister, not even caring about the game anymore. Kristoff had to dodge his girlfriend and his beer leaked on Olaf's notepad, ruining the tally.

“It seems we have to restart the game.” Hans pointed at the notepad.

“Oh, no! Kristoff!”

“Sorry! But you should’ve warned me of that jump!”

Olaf returned to the table and handled the cell phone to Hans.

“Thank you for that! But it seems I’ve used up all your battery… sorry…” The snowman felt ashamed by that and made slow circles with his right foot; his hands joined on his back.

“It is no problem, Olaf. It’s too late anyway and I have to hit the road.”

“Are you sure you- ah yes, the test.” Elsa started to suggest something, but her mind was already going back to her normal self.

“Yep.” Hans shrugged. “I really don’t want to see Weselton again next year!”

“He’s the worst!” Elsa laughed a bit, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Hey, Hans. It seems you’re not that unbeatable at _Cards_ , after all.” Anna crossed her arms and had a smirk on her face.

“It depends. I don’t recall we having a winner here…”

“ _Hmpf_. Sore loser!”

Hans got up and extended his hand to Kristoff, who returned the greeting. He did the same to Anna, who reluctantly did as well. He patted Olaf’s head and extended his hand to Elsa, but she motioned she’d accompany him to the door.

Outside, Hans breathed the cool air of the night. As much as he wanted to deny, those four weren’t as bad as his friends made them to be. His thoughts were cut short when he felt a soft hand touching his left arm.

“Hey. Thanks for the fun tonight.”

“Oh, it was nothing. I do like a challenge, as you might’ve heard.”

Elsa’s frown told Hans that line of reasoning wasn’t doing him any favors.

“Erm…” he scratched the back of his head with his right hand. “It was fun. Sorry if I’ve caused any trouble.”

“Perhaps you need to think a bit about others’ feelings before talking.” Elsa said. “But you behaved better along the night and it was very nice of you to help Olaf. I like that Hans more.”

Elsa kissed Hans’s cheek, taking him completely by surprise. He always thought she was beautiful but quite unapproachable and that’s why he went for Anna first. It seems his luck was changing, after all.

“What was that for?” He said, confused.

“For good luck with your test. Good night, Hans.”

“Good night, Elsa. Sleep well.”

He finally went to his car and, after turning it on, waved at Elsa – who waved back and waited for his vehicle to disappear before heading back home.

There, she saw Anna already sleepy, clinging to Kristoff. He picked her up with his arms and took the girl to her bedroom. Elsa thanked him and wished him a good night, while she brushed her teeth and went to sleep. She noticed her cell phone – now charged – had one new message from Hans.

It was a picture of a single black card.

“’ What never fails to liven up a party?’”

She smiled and started typing.


End file.
